


Reunited - Keith's Story

by Perversions



Series: I'm Fucking My Student (And I Don't Care) [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Size Difference, Teasing, Trans Keith (Voltron), safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Keith had done what Shiro requested and he had stayed away from him. He was miserable, but he wanted to do what Shiro thought was right, even if it made him feel this way. But he was never one to listen to anyone. That was how Keith got into a relationship with his teacher in the first place.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: I'm Fucking My Student (And I Don't Care) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/676904
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Reunited - Keith's Story

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do one more piece of this series. Something that gave them more finality and what Keith was feeling when they were separated. I hope you enjoy it! ♥

He looked so _sad._

Keith sat across the club, trying to get a glimpse of Shiro at the bar. Too often, sweaty bodies would block him from the man he loved. He wanted nothing more than to push them away to watch him more.

How did Allura manage to convince him to do this? Keith should have stayed away like he originally wanted.

It didn’t matter that Lance, Hunk, Allura, _and_ Matt thought this would be a good idea—he didn’t dare to step forward and talk to him. With every second that passed, Keith took in his slouched appearance. When he came into the club, he took a glance at how Shiro looked. His eyes were sunken in and he looked like he hadn’t been eating properly. Keith wanted to run forward and wrap his arms around him. He wanted to say he loved him and that he was sorry.

But he couldn’t.

Keith wanted to stand by the fact that they were better off apart. It hurt to admit it, but they needed to do this.

Lance sat down next to him. The drink he had was bigger than anything Keith had today. He stirred it with his pinky as he watched Shiro. “Look at him—all pathetic looking.”

“Shut up,” Keith growled out. “Don’t you dare talk about him like that.”

“Oh?” Lance sipped at his drink. “Then why don’t you do something to fix it?”

“I can’t.” Turning his back to Shiro, Keith wrapped his arms around himself. “We’re better off this way…”

Lance smiled as he took another sip. “You know there’s a poll, right?” He continued when Keith looked at him, “Allura and the boys are betting how long you’ll sit here until you talk to Shiro. If you sit here for another ten minutes, I win the poll.”

That was enough incentive to get Keith moving. His pride was nothing compared to Lance winning from his misery.

Keith snatched the drink from Lance and downed it in seconds. His legs were shaking as he made his way through the club. He pushed through the dancers, feeling his heart race as he approached Shiro. No matter how much he told himself he could do this, he didn’t believe himself.

He snatched Shiro’s drink from his hand and swallowed it down, looking him in the eye as he set it back on the counter. “That is the _fruitiest_ drink you’ve ever drunk around me.”

Keith didn’t expect that he would have sex with Shiro in the bathroom like old times.

* * *

Keith held onto Shiro’s hand as he brought him back to his car. It was still as rundown as it always had been before. Regardless, Keith loved it. It managed to get him to Shiro’s place whenever he needed a good dicking. Keith unlocked the doors and climbed in.

Shiro grimaced as he sat down on the terrible seats. He looked in the back and saw all of Keith’s belongings back there. “Have you been sleeping in your car this entire time?” he asked.

“No, I haven’t,” Keith said with a forced smile. “Well, I was for a while, but then I stayed with Lance’s family. His mother couldn’t bear to see me sleep in here. I’m pretty sure he dragged me out of the car himself.”

That brought a smile to his face. “I’m glad that you have friends that care about you.”

Keith gripped the steering wheel tightly. “Yeah, but…” He looked at Shiro. “They weren’t you.”

Shiro swallowed. He looked out the windshield, his hands clenching. “Let’s head home.”

_Home._

He sighed. “I missed that place so much.” Leaning over, Keith kissed Shiro’s cheek. “I missed _you_ so much…”

Turning his head, Shiro returned the kiss. “I missed you, too…”

Keith was buzzing with excitement as he drove them back to Shiro’s apartment. He stuttered as he felt Shiro’s hand on his leg. He was sure that it was a gesture meant to be taken more as calm and comforting instead of arousing. However, his touch never failed to drive Keith wild. He missed Shiro’s hand between his legs, touching his hole and shoving his fingers in him. That one little fuck in the bathroom wasn’t enough.

He needed _more._

Hitting the gas seemed to up Shiro’s tempo with his hands. Keith shuddered as he felt his fingers moving closer and closer to his crotch only to stop short. He growled and punched the wheel. Shiro knew exactly how to play him. It was like he was playing a musical instrument and knew exactly where to press to make the best sounds come out of Keith.

“Shiro,” Keith whimpered. He could see Shiro’s apartment building down the block. He couldn’t get there any faster.

“Don’t slow down,” Shiro ordered.

_Fuck,_ this was almost too much too soon.

And Keith _loved_ that it was happening so fast.

Keith nearly skidded into the apartment’s garage. He parked into the spot closest to the elevator, ignoring any disability parking signs. Shiro still had his hand between Keith’s legs. His fingers were just on the outside of his crotch, dangerously close to pressing against his dick. Keith fought the urge to lower himself in his seat and force Shiro’s hand against him.

“Shiro, please,” Keith whined. He grabbed Shiro’s hand, forcing him further against his crotch. “I don’t think I can wait any longer.”

Shiro looked at him with a critical look. Keith had seen that look plenty of times when Shiro was contemplating something. Usually, it was when he was grading tests for his classes. Rarely did he ever use it on Keith and that was only when he was debating on giving him his cock.

“Let’s head upstairs.”

Keith knew he whined worse than a child. He would have rather Shiro toy with him in the car than wait any longer before getting it. Reluctantly, he got out of the car and rushed to the elevator. Keith had to wait for Shiro to take his sweet time to get over to him. He succeeded in making Keith’s impatience even worse by taking the _smallest_ box of his belongings.

Shiro didn’t pay much attention to his seething look. “It’ll be easier to take the rest of your things up if we take an item or two.” He grinned at Keith. “Why don’t you grab a box, too?”

Keith growled. “No way.”

Shiro looked at him but didn’t say anything. He knew that look—Keith was very familiar with this look when Shiro tried to get him to do something he didn’t want. Homework? The look. Behaving in bed? The look. Doing the dishes? The look. Keith nearly had it embedded in his mind and could predict when it was coming.

But not this time. Keith wouldn’t give in to Shiro’s silent demands. He stuck his chin out, ready for Shiro to try and counter him.

Shiro didn’t say anything, though. He simply turned his attention back to the elevator and pressed the button to go up.

Keith shifted from foot to foot as he anxiously waited for the elevator. He remembered a time where Shiro picked him up and carried him up the eight flights of stairs to get them to his apartment. The elevator was out, and they were both horny, desperate for some action. In the end, they couldn’t do anything since Shiro was so tired. It was a pleasant memory, though. 

The elevator finally arrived, and Keith hopped in before the doors fully opened. Shiro was slow to follow him and made a show of not knowing which button to press. It was Keith who pressed it, glaring at Shiro the entire time.

As expected, he wasn’t bothered by Keith’s heated stare.

On their floor, Keith grabbed Shiro by his elbow and led him down the hall. At their door, he found himself wishing he had his key still. He returned it to Shiro after he got the last of his stuff out. So, Keith had to reluctantly wait for Shiro to pull out his keys, something he did painfully slow. He was even slower putting the key into the locks and unlocking them. Keith was at the tipping point to push Shiro in through the door. If he was a little stronger and not so horny, then he would have forced him inside.

His libido died when he entered the apartment.

Nothing had changed. The place was still perfectly clean and there didn’t seem to be a sign of his departure there. Keith found that it stung a little to see that Shiro’s life wasn’t disrupted by his departure. Turning his attention to the kitchen, he could see the dishes that were still piled in the sink. Those were the same dishes from last time. The garbage can was filled with takeout containers. Either he had been eating a lot of fast food, or Allura and Matt had been feeding him.

Keith wrapped his arms around himself and looked around. It felt so good and weird to be _home._

“Are you okay?”

Keith turned to find that Shiro had dropped his original playful façade. He was concerned now with how Keith was feeling.

“I just… didn’t think that I would be back here again,” Keith muttered.

Shiro set down the box he brought up onto the coffee table. He stepped closer to Keith and pulled him closer. Keith sighed as he buried his face into his chest. Shiro always smelled so good to him. He missed that smell so much and would often dream of the smell. When Keith would wake up, it would always sadden him to know that Shiro wasn’t around to hold him.

But here he was, holding onto Keith as tightly as ever before.

“I’m happy to have you home,” Shiro muttered.

Keith tilted his head and kissed the underside of Shiro’s jaw. “I missed being with you here.”

“It wasn’t the same without you.”

He smiled. “Yeah? What else wasn’t the same without me?”

Shiro froze at that and Keith thought he said something wrong. He moved back a bit and saw that Shiro wasn’t nervous—he was holding back.

Keith bit his lip. Other than at the club, when was the last time Shiro got laid? A flare of jealousy appeared at the thought of someone else sleeping with him. Keith didn’t want to imagine anyone else but himself sleeping in Shiro’s bed.

“We can wait for a while, Keith. Sex and everything else, we don’t have to jump into it right away,” Shiro answered. “We can wait.”

As much as he loved Shiro for being this kind, he wanted to see that other part of him. The other half that was feral that Keith loved so much.

Keith nudged Shiro’s jaw with his forehead. “I don’t wanna wait.” He moved his hands to cup Shiro’s face. “I’ve waited long enough for you. Don’t make me wait any longer.”

Shiro groaned. Taking a step back, he lifted Keith into his arms like a bride. Keith wrapped his arms around his shoulders, kissing along his neck. Shiro brought them to the bedroom, kicking the door open. The bedroom was messier than the living area. It must have been easier for Shiro to hide everything behind a closed door.

Keith sighed as he was placed on the bed. Shiro settled between his legs, pulling him close until their crotches were pressed together. Even in their clothes, Keith could feel how hard Shiro was. He hid it well, but he wanted this just as much as Keith. They should have never held back from each other.

Feeling impatient, Keith sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside. He shuddered at how Shiro looked at him. He stared at Keith as if he would never see him again. But Keith was determined to stay and wouldn’t be scared away again. He would stay with Shiro, no matter how much he complained or pleaded.

“You’re still so beautiful,” Shiro muttered.

Keith felt cocky that he still had this effect on Shiro. He ran his hand up to his chest, teasing his nipple. “I still got it, huh?”

Shiro smiled down at him. “You never lost it.”

“Then show me that—show me _more.”_

A shudder wracked Shiro’s body. He pulled his tight shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Keith almost forgot how much he _liked_ Shiro’s body. It was so lean and wonderful. He was never bothered by the scars that were there and it always made Keith want him more than ever. Reaching out, he ran his hands over Shiro’s body, tracing over scars and places that he knew would be pleasant to touch.

Shiro shuddered, tilting his face up. He took hold of Keith’s hands and pinned them down beside his head. Laying on top of him, Shiro nestled himself between his legs until they were flushed together. He rolled their hips slowly, grinding against Keith until he was panting softly. The sounds had Shiro smiling.

“You still are easy to get going, aren’t you?”

Keith whimpered. “Unfortunately… But it made getting off in the shower much easier when you’re with a house full of people.”

Shiro groaned. “You’re always such a sight in the shower… I’ve missed how you looked pressed against the tile wall.”

Biting his lip, Keith tossed his head back. “Maybe we can take one together when we’re done here.” A louder moan escaped him when he felt Shiro shove a hand between his pants and boxers. His fingers were pressing incessantly against dick, rolling around against the fabric.

“After this, I might not want to leave the bed,” Shiro warned. He leaned forward and nipped at Keith’s neck. “I might want to have you in this bed all to myself.”

“Then let’s do that instead,” Keith sighed. _“After_ you fuck me.”

Shiro groaned. Pulling his hand out of Keith’s pants, he unbuttoned them. He shimmied Keith’s underwear and pants down until he could toss them aside. Seeing Keith nude before him pulled another groan out of him. It had been so long since he last saw him naked. The only thing Shiro had were his dreams of fucking him like they used to.

“You’re still so beautiful…” Shiro muttered.

“Flattery will get you everywhere.”

He grinned. “With you? I’m sure it will.”

Moving back, Shiro settled himself until his mouth was pressed against Keith’s dick. He twirled it around with his tongue, sucking it in. The way Keith moaned and arched his hips was beautiful to Shiro. He missed the way he moved and sounded so _much._ He had lost count of how many times he fucked his hand at the idea of him fucking Keith again.

“I forgot how good you were with your mouth,” Keith muttered.

Shiro didn’t like that. He was going to make sure that Keith didn’t forget.

He sucked Keith’s dick harder, running his tongue over it until Keith was moaning louder. Shiro raised his hand and pressed two fingers into his hole. He could feel how _wet_ and _ready_ he was. Things didn’t change, even after all this time of them being apart. It always gave him a sense of pride to know how easily he could turn Keith on. Shiro could put his dick in right now and he would be able to take it.

Shiro pushed another finger in and Keith bucked his hips against his face. Keith grabbed hold of Shiro’s hair. He fucked himself against his face and onto his fingers. He was focused on feeling good and enjoying himself. It had been so long since he felt Shiro anywhere against him. What happened at the club was nowhere near enough. Keith wanted _more_ from the moment they went into the bathroom.

“I knew you were desperate, but this is a new even for you,” Shiro commented. He cupped his cheek, watching Keith move along his fingers. “Do you want a third one?”

_“Please,”_ Keith pleaded. “I want to feel you stretching me out.”

Shiro smiled as he did what was asked. He slowly slipped a third finger in Keith’s hole and stretched him out. He made sure he was gentle about it, not wanting to harm him in any way. Just because they had a warm-up at the club didn’t mean that Shiro shouldn’t be gentle. He wanted Keith to enjoy every second of this.

Keith sighed softly as he slowly rolled his hips. He tried to get Shiro’s fingers in deeper, but they didn’t reach the spot Keith wanted. A whine of frustration escaped him. The words couldn’t tumble out and it frustrated him even more. This teasing and foreplay started to bother him. What Keith wanted was Shiro’s cock— _now._

Sitting up on his elbow, he grabbed Shiro by his wrist. “Shiro, please… Just fuck me already.” Keith bit his lip and stared up at him through his lashes. “I want your cock again, please…”

Shiro bit his lip. “Are you sure you’re ready for all that, babe?”

“Yes!” Keith tossed his head back. “Why do you keep asking me that? You should just give it to me!”

“I’ve always liked how you begged for my cock…” Shiro climbed off the bed, pulling his pants and boxers down to the floor. Keith felt his mouth water at the sight of Shiro’s cock. Later, he wanted to suck his cock dry before they went to bed. “You’re staring.”

“Can you blame me?” Keith asked. “I’m hungry for your cock.”

“Don’t worry, baby. You’re going to get it.”

Shiro grabbed Keith by his ankle and pulled him down to the edge of the bed. He leaned over to the nightstand and ripped a condom off its package. Much to Keith’s displeasure, Shiro rolled it on slowly. His cock pressed against his hole, teasing him with just the tip. Occasionally, he would push in a little deeper but then he would pull it back. It was driving Keith mad.

Finally, but slowly, Shiro pushed into Keith. His cock stretched Keith’s walls beautifully. They fit together like two puzzle pieces and it was amazing. Shiro hovered over him on his elbows, enjoying how his walls wrapped around his dick. How did he _survive_ without this tightness? More importantly, how had Shiro survived without _Keith?_

“God, you always feel so good,” Shiro muttered.

“You feel the same way.” He moaned softly. “This is better compared to fucking in the club’s bathroom.”

Shiro turned his lips to Keith’s ear. “But not better than fucking openly in the club, right?”

Keith shuddered. The memory of them fucking at the back of the club on that first night was always one that turned him on without fail. It was what started this all—their relationship that was dangerous to have because of school rules.

But _shit_ Keith loved it. He loved what happened and loved what developed between them.

Keith _loved_ Shiro, and he didn’t want it to end ever again.

He kissed along Shiro’s neck, enjoying how he shuddered above him. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

The pace Shiro set up was slow and gentle. It lacked the wildness that Keith expected or wanted. He didn’t complain, though, because he had Shiro. He had Shiro in his arms and Keith couldn’t be happier. He would sigh whenever he pushed in deep and ground their hips together. A tiny whine would escape him whenever his cock sunk in deep. It was perfect—absolutely perfect.

Shiro grabbed Keith’s leg and pinned it to his chest. He was deeper in Keith now, hitting a nice spot deep inside him. But he still kept a slow pace. Shiro wanted him to feel every inch of him. He wanted Keith to feel how much he stretched him out.

“You feel so good… So, so, so good,” Keith whimpered. He looked up at Shiro, at his pleasure twisted face. Taking hold of his face, he pulled Shiro down into a kiss.

Shiro moaned and slowed down, pressing in deep. “Fuck, yes… Never leave me again…” 

“I won’t,” Keith promised. “I won’t leave you ever again.” He wrapped his other leg around Shiro’s waist, trying to hold him close. “Keep fucking me, please. Don’t stop…”

And Shiro didn’t. He fucked Keith nice and deep, kissing along his neck and behind his ear. Keith moaning was so intoxicating to him. It was everything he had dreamed about. There was no better feeling than _finally_ listening to it in person. Keith wrapped himself completely around him and Shiro never wanted him to let go.

Keith bit his lip and tossed his head back. He could feel his orgasm coming, ready to hit him like a tidal wave. All he needed was a little push. Shoving his hand down, Keith rubbed at his dick, pressing it down against Shiro’s cock to feel him more. Shiro pulled his hand away and took over, rubbing it between his wet fingers. Feeling his fingers against him had Keith moaning and whimpering.

“You sound so beautiful, baby. I missed you so much.”

Keith closed his eyes and whined as his orgasm washed over him. His back arched as he clenched around Shiro’s cock. The tightness was enough for Shiro to stop, pressing _deep_ into Keith. If he moved too soon, then he would blow his load. He wanted to avoid that to draw out the night. He wasn’t going to let Keith leave his bed at all.

“Let me suck your cock,” Keith pleaded. He nudged Shiro’s face until he looked at him. “Come on, pull out and let me suck it.”

Shiro let out a breathless laugh. “You sure you have the energy for that?”

Keith pushed Shiro away, forcing his cock out. Before he could object, Keith got onto his hands and knees and mouthed his dick. The condom still had the taste of himself. He moaned around it before pulling the condom off. There was no better taste than Shiro without any barriers. Keith looked up at him as he swallowed his cock whole, not stopping until he buried his nose into his pubes.

“Oh _fuck,_ baby…” Shiro moaned. “You still got it…”

Of course he did. Keith practiced on a toy the entire time they were apart. He liked to imagine that it was Shiro, sucking him dry until he cummed. Dreams existed where Keith would wake up _wet._

Without any real grace, Keith sucked at Shiro’s cock fast. He was wet about it, his spit coating his lips and running down his neck. He enjoyed looking up at Shiro, watching as he tilted his head back. The way he was moaning had haunted Keith for weeks until they were finally together. He ran his teeth over the underside of Shiro’s dick, enjoying how he moaned louder. This moment was perfect.

Keith brought his hand up and toyed with Shiro’s balls, rolling them around between his fingers. The way Shiro tossed his head back as he moaned sent a thrill up Keith’s spine.

He missed this.

Keith _missed_ this.

“Fuck, baby,” Shiro whined.

He grabbed the back of Keith’s head and fucked into his mouth roughly. Keith took it willingly, moaning as he felt Shiro’s cock at the back of his throat. He moaned, running his tongue around the cock in his mouth as much as he could. Occasionally, his teeth would graze his dick and Shiro would moan even louder.

“I’m going to cum in your mouth,” Shiro moaned. “I’m going to cum in your mouth until you’re choking on my cum.”

Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He wanted this so badly—he wanted to choke on Shiro’s cock and his cum, swallow it down until he was full of him.

With a roar, Shiro pressed forward until his dick was touching the back of Keith’s throat. He came in rivers that Keith happily swallowed. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he choked on a few mouthfuls. But he took it all willingly, enjoying every second of it. Shiro pulled him away and Keith took in a gasp of air.

The way Keith looked right now had Shiro moaning. He missed his beautiful boy. Leaning down, Shiro pulled him into a kiss, shoving his tongue down Keith’s throat, tasting himself.

“I missed you so much, baby…” Shiro muttered.

Keith gave him a quick peck. “I missed you, too.” He pressed their heads together. “We’ll do better this time, won’t we?”

“I’m not letting you go. Ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I wanted to follow Keith's story from the very beginning of the series, but it didn't work out. After that, I wanted to try and write about how he felt while they were apart and lead up to where the story originally went. Sadly, that didn't work out either. The story, however, is complete! Thank you for coming with me on this amazing ride! ♥
> 
> [READ FROM THE BEGINNING](https://archiveofourown.org/series/676904)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


End file.
